Despite multidisciplinary approaches, the median survival for patients with primary malignant brain tumors (i.e., glioma) is approximately one year. This prognosis has remained largely unchanged for decades. The ability to cure gliomas and other types of cancers is greatly hindered if at the time of diagnosis tumor cells have metastasized and have invaded distant sites, making surgical resection palliative rather than curative. Another treatment challenge for cancers is recurrence due to the persistence of chemotherapy-resistant and radiation-resistant cells, including in some cases, resistant glioma stem cells (GSCs).